


Going to Get Him Back

by FantasticWinter



Series: GenPrompt Bingo Round 18 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Aurors, Interrogation, M/M, Men in love, Minor Injuries, Unapproved use of veritaserum, Veritaserum, desperate husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/pseuds/FantasticWinter
Summary: Newt Scamander has gone missing and Percival Graves will do anything to get him back.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: GenPrompt Bingo Round 18 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780612
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Going to Get Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains an interrogation done by an Auror of MACUSA. It's not violent but Percival does use veritaserum.
> 
> This is a fill for my GenPrompt Bingo card "truth serum, spell, or drugs"

“Any progress, Auror Goldstein?” Percival asked, his tone sharper than he’d intended but he was strung as tightly as a bow. He walked up behind her to look through the viewing glass into the interrogation room. 

Tina glanced over at Percival, a deep frown settled over her pretty features. The frown hadn’t left her face in two days. She shook her head and said, softly, “Jones isn’t getting anywhere with him, Sir.”

“It’s been nearly a day,” Perical growled softly, hand tightening around the small glass vial in his pocket. “They’ve had him for nearly two.” He hated to think of the pain his husband might be in, what they might be doing to him. 

“I know,” Tina crossed her thin arms over her chest. Newt and Tina were close, had been ever since Newt had come to America with his case full of restricted magical beasts. With the help of Tina’s eccentric sister and a muggle no less, they’d managed to stop Grindelwald and save Percival. However, Grindelwald had escaped custody and Newt was missing. Now, when Newt needed him, Percival couldn’t even get in to interrogate someone who knew where they were keeping his husband. 

Picquery had refused to allow Percival into the room, fearing he would lose his composer and go too far to get answers about Newt. Percival ran his thumb over the smooth glass, watching as Jones failed to get any usable information out of the man. A man that several witnesses had last seen speaking to Newt before Newt went missing. Percival didn’t believe in coincidences. This man knew where Newt was and they were wasting time.

“Have we got anything?” Percival asked, desperate for anything that might help. Percival held back a shudder at the thought of what they could be doing to Newt. He tried not to think of the morning of the day that Newt had disappeared. He had woken up to the sight of the morning sun splashing across Newt’s freckled, scarred skin, his light auburn hair falling across his forehead. Newt’s mouth had been slightly open and Percival just listened to the steady breaths escaping those parted lips. 

Percival had wondered how anyone could have been so beautiful. 

They’d made love lazily in the morning sun and Percival had savored the feeling of Newt’s skin under his fingers and the soft gasps of pleasure that came from him. Percival’s hand tightened around the vial in his pocket once more. Newt was _his_ and Percival was going to get him back. No matter what.

He stepped towards the door of the interrogation room but a hand on his elbow stopped him and he was surprised to see Tina holding him back. She shook her head and said, “Percival, you’re banned from going in that room. Picquery’s orders.”

“Tina,” Percival’s tone took on a begging note to it. “That man knows where Newt is. I - - I can’t just stand here while they could be . . .” Percival looked away, glancing through the window where he could see the man looking smug. “They could be hurting him, Tina. And, we’re standing here, doing nothing.”

Tina brought her bottom lip under her teeth and nodded once. She released his arm and said, softly, “okay.”

Percival opened the door and stepped inside, causing both men to look in his direction. Jones frowned deeper and stood up, confused but showing respect to his director. The other man’s smug smiled slipped a bit. _Good_ , Percival thought, _he was scared._

“Sir?” Jones inquired, trying to keep respectful while reminding Percival of Piquery’s orders. She had put Jones in charge of interrogation after all. 

“Jones, if you’d like to give us a moment, please?” Percival asked, his tone calm but there was fury burning in his dark eyes. There was no mistaking the direct order he gave. Jones glanced at the man bound to a chair with binding spells and then back to Percival.

“Yes, Director,” Jones bowed his head just slightly before exiting the small room, leaving Percival alone with the man, though there was no doubt that both Jones and Tina watched closely from the other side of the window.

The man bound to the chair watched Percival nervously but he didn’t speak. Percival nodded to himself, slipped out of his black overcoat and hung it on the back of the chair Jones had been sitting in. He started to roll up his sleeves, slowly, until they reached his elbows. 

“Samuel Jameson,” Percival drawled slowly, not looking at the man as he said his name. “You work in the wand permit office, yes?”

Samuel watched Percival closely before he nodded once, sweat lightly glistened at his brow, “yes,” he replied, “have been for five years now.”

Humming softly, Percival turned so he faced Samuel, towering over the man bound to a chair. “How long have you been a supporter of Grindelwald, Mr. Jameson?”

“I - - I’m not!” Samuel sputtered, shifting in his seat. He hadn’t been this nervous with Jones . . . but Jones wasn’t one of the most powerful men in MACUSA _and_ the husband of the man who he’d helped abduct.

“I don’t appreciate liars, Mr. Jameson,” Percival said, fighting to keep calm. “If you tell me the honest truth, I can speak with Madam Picquery. I can suggest leniency in your sentencing. But,” Percival paused a moment, “you have to work with me here.”

“I’m tellin’ you the truth! I ain’t with Grindelwald!” Samuel insisted, his face paling in fear as if realizing how much of a predicament he was in. 

“You were the last person seen with Newt Scamander before he went missing two days ago, Mr. Jameson. We have several eyewitnesses that saw you leaving MACUSA with him.” Percival put his hand in his pocket and his thumb moved over the glass vial.

“I was jus’ leavin’ the same time he was is all!” Samuel’s eyes moved around the room before settling on Percival once more. 

Newt had come to MACUSA to have lunch with Percival, bringing some delicious pastries from Jacob’s bakery. Percival had been busy and they’d barely talked while sharing lunch, he’d given Newt a haste kiss once his husband had stood and announced that he had to get back to his creatures. There was a cold going around with the mooncalves. That had been the last time Percival saw Newt and he prayed it wouldn’t be the last.

“I’m in no mood for games, Mr. Jameson,” Percival nearly snarled, taking a step closer to the other man, who responded by shrinking back against the chair. Percival kept his harsh look pinned on Samuel. “I’m only going to ask you one time, Mr. Jameson. _Where is my husband_?”

“I swear I don’t know! He . . . he walked off in a different direction! I went to get a drink before goin’ home! I tol’ the other guy that!” Samuel sounded desperate now.

Pulling out the vial from his pocket but not showing it to Samuel yet, Percival shook his head. “You see, Mr. Jameson, I checked with the people working at the bar you claim to have visited after work two days ago. Do you want to guess what they told me?” Samuel gulped, eyes widening. Had he honestly thought Percival wouldn’t have checked on his albi? “They told me that they haven’t seen you since _last week_.”

“I don’t know nothin’, I swear!” Jameson burst out, his eyes wildly looking around the room as if he could spot a way to escape. “I don’t know nothin’ about it!”

“I had hoped we could have worked something out, Mr. Jameson,” Percival clucked his tongue in disappointment. He lightly threw the vial in the air, showing the clear liquid on the inside. Percival caught it easily in his hand and held it by the top so he could show Samuel the vial. “Do you know what this is, Mr. Jameson?”

Samuel’s eyes bulged and he looked up at Percival, “do you even got the right papers to use that?” He sounded near hysterical.

Uncorking the vial, Percival gently swirled the vial in the air, looking down at it. He lifted his eyes to meet Samuel’s for only a moment before he lunged forward. Samuel tried to fight against it but it was a losing battle and soon Percival poured the contents of the vial into Samuel’s mouth and clamped his hand over the man’s mouth so Samuel was forced to swallow. 

Taking a step back, Percival let out a breath and pushed the dark hair that had fallen into his face back out of his eyes. He could practically see Tina holding Jones back in the viewing room. Percival had not gotten permission to use veritaserum on Samuel but he couldn’t waste any more time. The longer they took the more likely Newt was to be killed by Grindelwald’s fanatics. He’d deal with the consequences after he got Newt back.

“Now,” Percival sat down in the chair across from Samuel and met his gaze straight on. “How long have you worked with Grindelwald, Mr. Jameson?” He waited for the answer, determining first if the potion was successful or not.

Samuel appeared to try and fight the effects of the potion but it was fruitless. After only a few breaths he blurted, “six years.”

Nodding once, Percival glanced over his shoulder towards the viewing window where he knew Jones and Tina stood behind, watching everything. Percival returned his gaze back to the man in front of him. “Did you have anything to do with Newt Scamander’s disappearance?” 

Gritting his teeth, Samuel rolled his head on his shoulders but he answered honestly, “yes.”

Percival’s could hear the blood rushing through his ears. “How did you manage to get him alone?”

“Wasn’t that ‘ard,” Samuel licked his lips, “all I had to do was mention somethin’ ‘bout an injured beast and he followed me.”

Newt was blind when it came to hurt creatures, Percival knew, and he would do anything to help a beast in need. He felt a sick tightening of his gut. “Is Newt Scamander still alive?”

“As far as I know,” Samuel replied, narrowing his eyes in Percival’s direction. “Grindelwald wanted ‘im.”

Percival’s heart sank. He knew the damage that Gellert Grindelwald could do to a man. “Does Grindelwald have him now?”

Shaking his head, Samuel said, “no, he’s gonna be shipped off tomorrow. It was the first transport we could get.” Samuel’s fingers clutched the armrests of the chair so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Newt was still in New York, then. _Good_. Percival finally asked the most important question of them all. “ _Where is Newt Scamander_?”

Still Samuel tried to fight and Percival had to respect the man’s determination, even if it was pointless. “He’s bein’ held at a warehouse in the meatpackin’ district.” He rattled off an address and Percival had already been standing up, marching towards the door.

As if Samuel had just realized what he’d done, he exclaimed, “you gotta protect me! They’re gonna kill me when they find out I’ve told you!”

Percival didn’t even turn back to look at Samuel and the man’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Percival walked out of the interrogation and the door slammed shut with a thud. 

Both Tina and Jones stared at him for a moment, taking in the hard rise and fall of Percival’s chest. It took their boss to snap, “what are you waiting for? Ready the aurors!” They jumped into action, running out the room to comply with Percival’s orders. Percival took a breath and released it. “We’re coming, Newt. Just hold on a little longer,” he whispered into the empty room. 

**********

They readied the group of aurors as quickly as possible and soon they were storming the warehouse. Obviously, the small group of Grindelwald supporters hadn’t suspected MACUSA to be able to figure it out before they were already on their way to wherever it was Grindlewald had demanded them to bring Newt. They were unprepared for the raid and outrageously outnumbered by the aurors pouring in through every entrance of the small warehouse. 

Percival didn’t stray from his mission of rescuing his husband, letting his team round up the supporters as he searched every crevice of the warehouse. Since it was on the smaller side, it didn’t take long to find him. They’d hidden him in the back freezer, which thankfully had been turned off. Percival’s wand was drawn and aimed at the other side of the small room where one last supporter stood, one hand in Newt’s light auburn curls, forcing his head back, exposing his throat, and the other holding the point of a wand harshly into Newt’s throat.

“Lower your wand or he dies!” The man hissed, his eyes narrowed in a hateful glare at Percival. 

Percival let his eyes move up and down his husband’s body, checking for obvious injuries. There was a split on Newt’s lip, the blood having already dried on his freckled skin, and a bruise on his left cheekbone. They were minor injuries but Percival’s blood boiled at the thought of someone hitting _his_ Newt. 

“Let him go,” Percival growled low and Newt’s sea green eyes met his. Percival knew with just one look that Newt was going to try something dangerously stupid. 

It happened before Percival could give Newt a shake of his head to signal him to not do whatever was turning in that clever mind. Newt brought the heel of his worn boot down hard on the man’s foot. The man, in turn, let out a cry of pain and rage and Percival acted quickly before the man could regain his composure. A flash of white bright light shot from the tip of his wand and slammed into the man, causing him to crash backwards into the hard metal wood. Newt quickly grabbed the man’s wand that had clattered to the floor and started searching the unconscious man’s pockets. Before Percival could ask him what he was doing, Newt pulled out his own wand with a relieved smile. 

Percival rushed over, closing the distance in three long strides. He quickly bound the unconscious man with a spell, calling over to the aurors that entered the room, “take the man away, check to make sure he doesn’t need a trip to the hospital. He hit his head.” Percival didn’t even look at his aurors as they complied with the order. But, by Newt’s smile he could guess one of them was Tina. 

As they carried the man out of the room, Percival cupped Newt’s face in between his hands. “You _scared_ me,” he rasped, relief filling him at being able to look at Newt . . . hold him. 

Newt met his eyes, “I’m sorry . . . Jameson, he told me he thought there might be an injured niffler . . . I couldn’t - -” Newt let out a surprised squeak as Percival kissed him passionately. Newt couldn’t care about it hurting as it tugged on his injured lip. 

“I love you,” Percival said after he’d pulled away, breathless from the kiss. 

Flushing a bit, Newt offered a small, crooked smile, “I love you, too.” After a moment, Newt blinked and asked, “my creatures? Are they alright?”

Percival couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him. Of course that would be one of his first questions. “They’re fine. Missing you, I think. I recruited Queenie and Jacob to help with them.”

Newt let out a breath of relief, “good . . . thank you, Percival.” He leaned forward and kissed Percival once more, a gentle, lingering type of kiss.

Percival never wanted to let go and he never would.


End file.
